


Teoría

by Raidi_Chan



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 20:30:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21214610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raidi_Chan/pseuds/Raidi_Chan
Summary: No entendía lo que sentía, cierta persona ocupaba su mente, ¿quién?, aquel mentalista.Debía comprobar su teoría.





	Teoría

  
Su mente estaba ocupada, necesita centrarse, pero no podía, ¿Porque? _Nunca _se había sentido así, no entendía lo que sucedía con su mente, solo rondaba aquel mentalista, ¡Él no era así!. Sacudió su cabeza, viendo los planos, ¿Quizá necesitaba dormir?, Pero aún en sus sueños estaba él.

—_¿Estaré enfermo? —_Se dijo así mismo, deseaba que en este mundo de piedra, hubiera pastillas para dormir, porqué ahora necesitaba unas.

Gimió frotándose los ojos.

Trataba de analizar lo que sentía, tenía en claro que nunca había pensado tanto en _alguien, _siempre estuvo primero la ciencia antes que nada, es por eso que tenía todo aquel conocimiento, no necesitaba distracciones inútiles, así como lo era el amor, no era necesario, una persona podía vivir bien sin el, y ahora mucho menos, debía centrarse en salvar a la humanidad.

_Era lo primordial_

Una voz molesta lo saco de su mente, pero su corazón se alegró, ¿Porque?, Vio al chico que ocupaba su mente.

—_Senku - Chan ~._

Canturreo el mentalista, mientras entraba a los aposentos del mencionado, el cual dirigió su vista hacia el chico.

Gen se dirigió a Senku y miro los planos, coloco sus manos en los hombros del científico, acercándose al oído de este.

—¿No crees que deberías descansar? ~ —Cuestionó, por alguna extraña razón masajeando los hombros.

No estaba cansado, claro que no, pero él que rondaba en su mente estaba ante él. Pero aquel masaje, lo estaba relajando, cerro sus ojos tan solo un momento y de nuevo el rostro del mentalista, eso hizo que volviera abrirlos de golpe. Gen lo miró extrañado sin comprender que tenía el científico, ¿Acaso se había dado cuenta de sus sentimientos hacia él?. No eso era imposible, había tratado de disimular sus sentimientos románticos, y actuar como un simple amigo.

Senku se puso de pie y miro el rostro del mentalista, aquella marca en su rostro era signo de que había sido petrificado, un latido.

Cerro sus ojos y suspiro.

_—“Distracción, pensar en esa persona, latidos, nerviosismo, soñar con él: Enamoramiento. ¿Estoy enamorado”_ —pensó Senku, mirando a Gen, el cual lo miraba aún preocupado.

No, el amor era y es innecesario, ¿Cómo él, amante de la ciencia, podía tener tales sentimientos?. ¿Su cuerpo estaba reaccionando a sus hormonas? No, no podía ser así, si fueran sus hormonas, entonces desde hace años se hubiera sentido atraído antes, pero ¿Por que de un chico?. Ese mentalista había cautivado su corazón, no sabía porque, pero solo sabía una cosa, debía comprobar si su teoría de estar enamorado de Gen, era cierta.

Solo había una forma de saberlo; Un beso.

¿Cómo lo haría? Tenía al mencionado frente a él, quien estaba preocupado y unas cuantas veces decía su nombre, mostrando su preocupación.

—¿Estas bien? —Preguntó el mentalista.

—Sí, lo estoy —. Mintió, no le agradaba hacerlo, pero no quería preocuparle. Tenía que aclarar sus sentimientos ¿Y si no eran amor? Solo arruinaría su amistad, claramente no quería herirlo.

Tampoco sabía si en esta era, era permitido las relaciones homosexuales.

—¿Gen, que opinas de las relaciones del mismo sexo? —Preguntó volviendo a sentarse y ofreciéndole asiento al de cabello bicolor.

El cual acepto el ofrecimiento. Tragó saliva, sonrió fingiendo que esa pregunta no le afectaba, porque no lo hacía, simplemente el era de esas personas.

—No lo sé ~ si es amor está bien ¿No? Existe todo tipo de personas, no podemos simplemente juzgarlas ~ —Respondió colocando sus manos juntas.

_Lindo._

Senku se volvió a poner de pie y se acercó al mentalista, tratando de ver a través de aquella faceta, aún así le parecía lindo.

—¿Y en este mundo de piedra, que opinas? —pidió una respuesta, trataba que su ansiedad no se notará.

Le desesperaba querer besar al mentalista, ¡Es un científico, ¿Cómo podía caer ante deseos tan humanos?!. El amor no tenía lógica, no era especialmente su área.

—¿Uh? No lo sé, yo pienso que uno es libre de amar a quien sea, ¿A qué viene todo esto, Senku? —Preguntó Gen, no entendía a donde quería llegar el científico con tantas preguntas.

Senku se inclino más, acercando su rostro Gen, quien trato de mantener su faceta, por dentro estaba hecho un manojo de nervios, sus ojos se encontraron, ambos estaban sonrojados.

—Necesito comprobar una teoría.

La voz de Senku se escuchaba tan cerca y podía él sentir su respiración, aún así se esforzó en contestar.

—¿C-cual...?.

Nerviosismo se escuchaba en su voz, eso solo hizo que el científico dudará de lo que iba a hacer, pero ya era demasiado tarde para echarse para atrás, debía hacerlo ahora o nunca lo haría.

Acortó la distancia y unió sus labios con los del contrario, un beso casto y puro, no duró mucho tan solo unos segundos, pero para ellos fue una eternidad. Algo dulce, sus corazones latían nerviosos al compás, un momento mágico. Se separaron y se volvieron a mirar, aún con aquella corta distancia.

La mente de Gen estaba hecha un caos, no esperaba que Senku lo besara, aún cuando estaban tan cercana dudo que el científico hiciera eso.

Ambos deseaban besarse de nuevo y no lo dudaron. Se volvieron acercarse, para volverse a besar y está vez diferente.

Su teoría se había comprobado;

_Estaba enamorado_

No podía creerlo.

Gen rodeo con sus brazos el cuello del contrario para mantenerlo más cerca, mientras que Senku coloco las manos en la espalda del mentalista para acercase más, fundiéndose en un apasionado beso. El cual el científico dominaba, al principio fue algo torpe, ya que nunca había besado a nadie, pero poco a poco se fue acostumbrando, quizá era instinto de su propio cuerpo. Se separaron nuevamente, con un hilo de saliva uniendolos, se miraron nuevamente.

Sabían que no era momento, no podían hacer nada, el científico había descubierto sus preferencias, y estaban en un mundo de piedra, no tenía tiempo de distracciones, necesitaba salvar a toda la humanidad, era lo mejor para todos, todos esperaban que él los ayudará, ¿Cómo podía simplemente distraerse? Sin embargo simplemente sonrió, y soltó a Gen, paso su pulgar en los labios del mentalista limpiando aquel hilo que los unía.

—¿Y? —murmuro Gen, con sus mejillas sonrojadas. 

—Comprobé mi teoría; Estoy enamorado de ti —Declaró, con ese beso había sido más que suficiente para aclarar su mente.

Valía la pena un poco de distracción, ¿No?

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hey! ¿Que tal? Mi primer One-Shot de esta pareja y el futuro de muchos. Espero y les guste ~
> 
> Alguna sugerencia o algún pedido que queráis hacerme, enviarme dibujos o memes~ estoy dispuesta a verlos o leerlos.
> 
> Redes sociales;  
✨Instagram; raidichan  
✨Twitter; @Raidi_Chan2  
✨Pagina oficial de facebook; @RaidiChanOficial  
✨Correo; raidi5014@gmail.com
> 
> ¡Nos vemos!


End file.
